Salvation Lost
by IronicSymphony
Summary: The events of Final Battle have taken a shocking twist Blade has fallen, Omega triumphant! Angst, romance and adult themes. Revision.In.Progress
1. Preamble

**SALVATION LOST  
**Volume 1: A Nightmare Begins  
Volume 2: Hell on Earth  
_(Volume 3: wouldn't you like to know ^.~)  
_Written by Star

**DISCLAIMER**

I don't own Teknoman/Tekkaman Blade/Tekkaman Blade II or any of its characters however any original characters appearing within this story do...belong to me.

This story is rated R, if you are unsure whether you believe this story is suitable for you to read or if you feel this story is improperly rated, feel free to contact me at star_aki@hotmail.com. Alternatively, check out the guidelines as set out by fanfiction.net on September 12.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Please be advised that Salvation Lost can contain coarse language and adult themes which may (or may not) offend or upset you. Salvation Lost is not a story for the faint hearted, nor is it intended for a young audience. If you are below the age of sixteen, please be aware that this story may not be suitable.

However, understanding how I was at thirteen, if you feel you are mature enough for the themes depicted in this story...please understand why I have to sound like some old timer...listen to commonsense, I am not trying to force anything down anyone's throat ^_^

**DEDICATION**

To Leizel Ann, who introduced me to the world of angst. Inspiring me when I lacked, encouraging me when I finally understood! Thanks Leizel! ::puts away the Kleenex::

**FINALLY!**

Please enjoy Salvation Lost - I have put so much into its creation. Please don't feel pressured into making a review - I am always happy to receive feedback in whatever form you decide is best ^_^ I know you hate reading disclaimers (about as much as we hate writing them!), however they are important and unfortunately necessary.

Without further adieu, may I present to you -

-- _SALVATION LOST_ --


	2. Chapter One

**SALVATION LOST  
**Written by Star  
Volume One: Chapter One  
"_**The Victory That Never Came"**_

Space exists through an eternal night, a blackness that captivates the wonder and imagination of those who stare into her mysterious beauty. Time does not ravage her, nor does it break her; time is endless and feels not the sting of consequence.

Through war and famine, peace and prosperity, the Earth continues to spin. Housing a species determined to destroy itself, the planet continues its ancient struggle.

Today is different; time stands still.

Today…

Tonight…

Tomorrow…

The battle rages on and Earth holds her breath, hoping for an absolution as she watches the violent melee. Their power surges forth, turning night into day, an ethereal brilliance of a desperate struggle.

The titans roar toward each other, prepared for the final blow.

Earth exhales, and continues to spin.

.o0o.

Hope is a fragile illusion at best, but can drive a man to impossible deeds. Far below the brutality of battle, Freeman bows his head in defeat and fear for his planet.

Earth's symbol of hope, the Blue Earth, was to fly towards destiny…

"Milly, dispatch the rescue team."

Hope has fallen; her symbolic death heralds the end of all things.

.o0o.

His body weary, bleeding and broken, D-boy struggles against the seductive anaesthetic ooze. Confused and weakened, D-boy cries out, trying in vain to free himself. His head throbs in pain as Omega taunts his futile efforts. D-boy is aware on some level, but slowly, gently, the warm flood of fantasy takes him…

.o0o.

Hun Rii collapses as D-boy finally succumbs, her body trembling from exhaustion and Omega quickly orders a rejuvenation pod. Her mind was in chaos, unbalanced in some way she was unable to explain. Her would-be killer, her eleventh hour attack on Blade…

As she too slipped into unconsciousness, Hun Rii couldn't shake the feeling that Radam should've lost, that today should've been her last…

.o0o.

Rebin worked feverishly to house all the refugees from Earth, an increasingly difficult task since Freeman's last communiqué.

"Attention all citizens of Earth, it is my sad duty to inform you, that Omega has not been defeated…"

"Sir?"

"Tekkaman Blade…"

"Sir?"

"Missing in action, presumed dead…"

"REBIN!"

Dropping what he was working on, Rebin pushed past the crowed and tried to block it all out.

"The ships keep landing and we're running out of space…" Pleaded a young technician.

"What should we do?" Pleaded another.

Slamming the door, Rebin flopped onto his miserable excuse for a bed and cried to his heart's discontent.

.o0o.

In another dark arc of the Space Ring, the stillness was deafening. Aki backed into the cold uncaring wall, her wild heart screaming frantically for her to run.

The stifling air was saturated with fear and as Aki tried to form words, no sound passed her lips. With trembling hands, she fumbled for her gun as Shinya continued his advance.

"He's alive…" He purred.

"I don't understand…" Relief filled her with courage, though the queer light in his eyes fuelled her concern. Where was her gun?

"Looking for this?" Shinya grinned, tossing the gun lazily over his shoulder.

Her heart stopped and she felt faint. The long suppressed whimper finally passed her lips as Aki's gun ricocheted down the dark corridor. His eyes were bare inches from hers, and were a striking contrast from his pale complexion. Aki suddenly remembered with a sick feeling that only an hour ago, she'd held her gun to his head with the intention to kill.

If only she'd pulled the trigger…

"Aki…" His breath burned against her neck. "There is nowhere you can run that I can't find you."

His lips crushed against hers in a possessive and demoralizing kiss, overpowering the scream that had worked its way up from the pit of her gut. As she fought suffocation, Aki felt his hands grip her wrists as he tried to wedge himself between her legs.

Earth closed her eyes, unable to watch.

.o0o.

Satisfied that Sword was not lost to him, Omega relaxed and reflected on the swift shift of the tide. He had woken from his slumber the moment Sword had cried out in pain; some Earth weapon had almost cost them the war.

His thoughts turned to Shinya, disloyal and self-serving wretch! Omega's eyes glared hard at D-boy's prison, and gleeful thoughts materialized, vengeful and calculated.

As he continued to glare at his unconscious brother, Omega felt the reluctant swell of pride, even as he clung to bitter memories of defeat.

It was then he decided.

Tekkaman Blade was a relentless warrior, one that should be punished _and_ rewarded.

.o0o.

"Bitch…" He snarled, throwing her against the wall. His groin throbbed from her well-placed kick; his good mood was fast disappearing.

"Please, don't do this…" Aki appealed. She had trained with men larger and heavier than he, but this was a world away from a dojo with rules. The stinging sound of flesh striking flesh bounced off the walls and disappeared into darkness.

"Oh Aki," He moaned as he pressed against her. "I _do_ want this, why should my brother have all the fun?"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Aki shrieked as her clothes were ripped from her.

"Scream for me, Space Knight." He retorted in a low, hoarse whisper.

Shinya admired her spirit and wished vehemently that it were he, not his brother that she had been waiting for. He slapped her again, and again, furious that the day was lost to him; cheated of victory.

.o0o.

The once proud mountains looked on mournfully as the apocalypse rained down hard, raping the Earth, plundering her fields and destroying her soul. Her peopled cried out in fear, she could do nothing. Earth cried through her oceans, lakes and streams as the tears of injustice flooded the ranges. The winds howl of her sorrow, the messenger of doomsday.

To be continued in: Chapter Two – STATIC

**DISCLAIMER**

The author does not claim to own Tekkaman Blade, Tekkaman Blade II or Teknoman – they are the property of Tatsunoko. The author does claim the Salvation Lost concept, deviating from the original series and all original characters created henceforth. Please do not _borrow_ any characters or ideas without my permission…or I'll unleash sugar-crazed Chibi's to track you down.


	3. Chapter Two

**SALVATION LOST  
**Written by Star  
Volume One: Chapter Two  
"_**Static"**_

The weary people of Earth trudged through spent fields and hoarded supplies desperately. Haunted faces dirty with the stain of hard-fought survival, spared no race or creed and covered the faces of man, woman and child. The rich and powerful were now as helpless and vulnerable as the poor. Desolation and despair was a guest at every family's table, glowing dimly in their fading eyes.

Blade had fallen…

Earth had lost…

Omega triumphant…

The survivors of the invasion were at his mercy now, if he had any at all.

.o0o.

Every breath seemed sweeter as Hun Rii stretched slowly, the glow of the regenerative pods feeling warmer against her waking skin. She stood before Omega, unashamed as the ooze from the pod left her naked to his eyes.

"If not for you, I fear what might've been." Omega began softly, casting his spell upon her. He knew her devotion to Aiba Kengo would have her walk through the fires of hell on his whim, a fact that spiked the curiosity of his Radam side.

"You fear nothing, my Lord." Hun Rii replied demurely.

"We must work quickly. Even now some Flowers have born fruit." The spell was broken.

"It's too soon!" She gasped, wondering how long she'd been decommissioned.

"One month," He replied with mirth. "You've been resting for a month. It's time to regroup and continue with our plan."

"The Hatchlings will not survive long," Her concern mounted. Why had Omega waited for a month? "What would you have me do?"

.o0o.

The never-ending darkness that numbed his wits began to wane as light trickled through and clarity tickled his senses. Consciousness began as a dull thud, thumping harder against his skull until it grew into a brightness he cursed.

"Sleeping beauty wakes! What's your name, son?"

At the friendly voice, Noal opened his eyes slowly, mildly confused and wondering if he was waking from a nightmare.

"Are you a Space Knight?"

"Yeah, I think…" Noal mumbled though his eyes now wide open. He was no longer in the Blue Earth, what had happened to it?

"John Doe wakes!" Exclaimed a new voice.

"We're definitely not in Kansas anymore, Toto, but who am I to complain?" Despite his throbbing head, Noal sat up and grinned at the blurry outlines of the Australian medical team.

.o0o.

Freeman returned to his quarters accompanied by Honda and together, drank the Scotch saved for celebration. The older man heard the quiet buzzing of the television with no program to show but said nothing.

"Noal's awake," Freeman sighed, pouring their glasses.

"That's wonderful news, when will he..?"

"Preparations are underway," Freeman replied. "Cheers." He toasted mirthlessly.

They drank in silence; Freeman glaring at his T.V, Honda quietly observing the Space Knight Commander. Emptying his glass, Freeman reached for the botte.

"No thanks," Honda refused politely when Freeman offered to fill his glass. "Too much of this stuff and I'll be out for days."

"This, Honda…" Freeman referred to the screen morosely, ignoring Honda's mirth. "…Is our future. Enjoy it while it lasts."

.o0o.

"Shinya, open the damn door!" Hun Rii yelled. Growing impatient, she rubbed her crystal and almost hoped he would give her the excuse to use it.

"Where's the fire?" Shinya remarked casually as his broad chest gleamed from a recent shower.

"No longer in your pants, it seems." She couldn't help but stare, the Hatchlings had been released prematurely, and he was washing his hair? Acknowledging the fresh marks along his neck, perhaps he'd been entertaining?

"You're always welcome to join?" He grinned.

"What's _his_ name?" she countered, wiping the smug grin from his face.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Shinya replied sourly as he crossed his arms.

"Omega would." Hun Rii enjoyed his discomfort and noted how his left eye twitched. "A whole month, who would've thought you had it in you?"

"My only disappointment is that Takaya wasn't here to watch." He sneered as he opened the door for her.

.o0o.

"No word, none at all?" Rebin whimpered. He was so lonely, even though they'd been on the Space Ring for three months; the remnants of O'Toole's regiment were all strangers. "I want to speak to him, get the Chief, now!"

"Calm down," Honda soothed. "We're doing the best we can. We wouldn't have found Noal without your eyes in the sky."

"There's weird things going on up here, I'm frightened there were some flowers here too. I'm serious, stop laughing at me you fat, old man!"

"I miss you!" Honda laughed a deep, throaty laugh.

"Yeah, I miss you too." Rebin answered humbly. "When can I come home?"

"Stay strong, things will improve when Noal returns."

.o0o.

Tekkaman Evil bowed at Omega's feet, bearing the brunt of a scathing verbal assault. He tried to reach out to his cataleptic brother, only to be reprimanded for not listening.

"You've grown careless," Omega seethed. "I've overlooked your indiscretions in the past but enough is enough!"

"Why won't you let me kill him?" Evil hissed through clenched teeth.

"The Space Knights have developed a weapon powerful enough to sterilize us!" Omega sneered contemptuously. "They'll continue to plot against us. You are now in charge of the Hatchlings."

"The, _what_?"

"Do **not** test my patience!" Omega demanded as Evil shrieked in pain. White-hot needles shot through Evil's veins, bringing him to his knees. 

.o0o.

Hun Rii couldn't quite believe her eyes, as she stood frozen by the image of the fallen Space Knight. Sympathy swept through her like a raging torrent and was shocked to acknowledge that she, Radam, _pitied_ Shinya's captive.

"What's you're name?" Hun Rii asked, surprised that her voice soft. There was dry blood on the captive's bound wrists and bruises on her thighs indicated a far deeper injury Hun Rii had no desire to experience. The room was dark and cold, Hun Rii shivered and she was fully clothed! Hun Rii marvelled at how this woman had survived an entire month trapped in these conditions.

"Bastard!" She hissed vehemently as she searched for anything to shield the battered body from her eyes.

.o0o.

"Doctor, the Space Knights are here to take John Doe…I mean Noal." The nurse chuckled. Noal glanced around, almost wishing he could stay and protect those who'd nursed him back to health.

"Well ladies, it's been a pleasure. If I ever need another sponge bath…"

"You'll have to get in line." The doctor quipped as he kissed Noal's nurse on the cheek. "It has been a pleasure." He whispered sadly.

"It sure has." She grinned. "Don't be fooled by those Alaskan hussies, Aussie nurses are more fun." She winked.

Noal chuckled as the doctor wheeled him out.

.o0o.

"You heartless bastard!" Hun Rii spat as she heard Shinya enter the apartment.

"Why do you care?" Shinya snarled, surprised to find her still with Aki.

"Make sure she stays alive." Hun Rii threatened venomously as she pushed past him, slamming the door behind her.

Shinya knelt before Aki, throwing the blanket aside with one hand as the other gripped her jaw. The youngest living Aiba was accustomed to accusations of poor judgement but this latest slight had rubbed him the wrong way. A snide voice reminded him that while he may endeavour to establish himself as an individual and not merely Takaya's twin, taking his brother's lover would only strengthen the argument in favour of their dual identity.

"You haven't tried to escape in a week and you managed to irritate Hun Rii. I do believe you're making an effort." Shinya teased, enjoying the thrill of power that surged through him as he watched her shrink from his touch. Her bonds untied, Shinya lifted Aki from the cold floor as if she weighed no more than a feather. "Time for your shower."

"No…" Aki protested even though she'd learned that struggling against his grip achieved nothing more than further humiliation. She dreaded his presence while she bathed as much as she loathed the favours he forced from her.

"You won't be able to stand for long," He reprimanded.

"I don't want your help!"

"Want is so subjective," He purred, holding her against the door to the bathroom. "I want to kill my brother, but someone keeps getting in the way." Shinya snarled and pushed her into the bathroom.

Aki felt his eyes upon her briefly before she heard the door slam. Surprised to find herself alone, Aki locked the door and gave silent thanks for this small victory. The water was soothing as it scorched her skin; Aki welcomed the cleansing until a violent wave of nausea brought her to her knees. Biting her lip as her legs buckled in protest, Aki's stomach bubbled ominously and she feared what it might mean.

.o0o.

"Thank you Milly, I'll see him in the morning."

Relieved that Noal had returned safely, Freeman returned back to his bottle of Scotch. There was so much to do, but that would have to wait until tomorrow. He welcomed the heat upon his neck; tonight, he wanted to get drunk. Tonight quite possibly, could be the last time he enjoyed a quiet drink; the noose had tightened to a strangle hold and they no longer had a stool to stand on.

Could they win without Tekkaman Blade?

Freeman glared back at the static on the screen, defiant in his futility. He wouldn't give up, not now, not ever!

To be continued in: Chapter Three – AWAKENED

**DISCLAIMER**

The author does not claim to own Tekkaman Blade, Tekkaman Blade II or Teknoman – they are the property of Tatsunoko. The author does claim the Salvation Lost concept, deviating from the original series and all original characters created henceforth. Please do not _borrow_ any characters or ideas without my permission…or I'll unleash sugar-crazed Chibi's to track you down.


	4. Chapter Three

**SALVATION LOST  
**Written by Star  
Volume One: Chapter Three  
"_**Awakened"**_

Shinya stood in the middle of the corridor, mildly annoyed with the constant distraction of his orders. He hated prowling the Space Ring but Omega was adamant that Earth soldiers remained. Hun Rii continued to berate him for their waning food supply and refused to leave him alone with Aki, so he figured he might as well do something useful.

"Look, it's D-boy."

"He's alive!"

Shinya halted abruptly; recognising the strange nickname the Earthlings had given his brother.

"Yes, he is," He sighed. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not him."

The soldiers looked at one another, confusion plain on their furrowed brows. Their confusion turned to horror as a blinding crimson fire consumed Shinya's body, leaving Tekkaman Evil glowering in its wake.

'_Hardly satisfying, just another day,'_ Shinya mused as he lined up his first kill.

.o0o.

Freeman squared his shoulders defiantly as he walked through the halls of his dilapidated base. Weeks of agonising over his soldier's fates almost saw him consumed by bitterness. 

"Be a good boy and eat your vegetables."

"_These_, are vegetables?"

Noal's return had bolstered everyone's spirits, even with him in hospital and out of action. It was with a genuine smile that Freeman greeted Noal that night. As the nurse left the two men alone, Freeman presented the younger man with a chocolate bar.

"Only if you're a good boy." He said with a grin.

.o0o.

"_VOLTEKKA!" They cried in unison._

_Both brothers panted, their bodies drained as they washed the darkness from space. Ignoring the pain from their aching muscles, the brothers prepared themselves to deliver the final blow. _

"_Give my regards to our sister!" Tekkaman Evil jeered as he flew through crimson fire poised and ready to strike._

_The man once known as Aiba Takaya took a deep breath…_

.o0o.

"Priority transmission coming through!" 

Milly sighed. It had been another harrowing day for the young Space Knight. Her duties had tripled in the last few months and stress was slowly smudging its dark thumbprints below her blue eyes. However young her shoulders, no one could manage the burden of the Communication Station quite as efficiently as Milly.

"Patch it through." Milly said wearily, silently hoping it wasn't request for an impossible rescue. Radam's flowers were blooming all over the world and as much as Freeman despised his helplessness, he would not risk any Space Knights to a hopeless cause.

"Rebin!" Milly squealed happily.

.o0o.

The food would soon be inedible, Hun Rii thought in dismay. Shinya had gone to _acquire_ more goods as their supplies were wearing thin.

Hun Rii stared at Aki's flushed face, wiping it again with a washcloth. They'd exchanged no less than three words to each other since they met; yet something about the Space Knight stirred something Hun Rii hadn't felt before.

"_Sword…"_ Omega called telepathically.

Hun Rii placed the bowl next to Aki's bed and vanished, in her place stood Tekkaman Sword.

.o0o.

"Doctor Suave tells me you'll be out of here soon." Freeman said, watching Noal devour the chocolate bar.

"He just wants the nurses to himself." Noal countered as he took another bite.

"I don't doubt that. He…" Freeman stopped as his pager vibrated violently on his belt.

"You shouldn't put that there; your boys'll stop swimming in the right direction." Noal grinned.

"Milly?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Sir, but it's Rebin."

.o0o.

"Ta…ka…ya…"

D-boy's eyes snapped open as he groaned in exhaustion. Bewildered, he tried to move his head, tried to stretch, to rise…

"Ta…ka…ya…"

With a shudder, D-boy realised that this was no dream. He was trapped and this time, there would be no eleventh hour rescue by his dying father's hands.

.o0o.

"MORON! Stop running around up there and just stay where you are, damn it!" Honda screamed.

"And you're positive it was Tekkaman Evil?" Freeman queried, ignoring Honda's outburst.

"No doubt about it, Sir; D-boy would never…" Rebin replied, his face pale. "We've lost most of our supplies; I don't even know how many of the men made it out…"

Silence filled the room as technicians and clerks listed to Rebin's horrifying report. To think that twenty percent of the planet's population had fled to the Orbital Ring seeking shelter and were now vulnerable to a Tekkaman on the rampage!

"I have to ask; are we on our own up here?" Rebin asked softly.

"We have the resources to repair the units, build new Sol Tekka as required but we have no way of replacing the pilots at the speed we'd lose them." Freeman uttered bitterly. 

.o0o.

Drip…

A baby was crying.

Drop…

Searching frantically, she took a left and came to a long line of doors.

Drip…

"So many doors…"

She tried them all, oak and metal but none would open; no door would let her out!

Splash…

In her panic, Aki looked down and it suddenly appeared. Without a second thought, she heaved with all her might; why was it so heavy? Her heart pounded as the trapdoor groaned in effort…

.o0o.

"Rebin!" Three voices cried in unison but the static remained.

Freeman cursed and yanked the visor out of his pocket, bitter at this new fork in the road to freedom. When would the sacrifice end?

"It can't end this way!" Milly wailed as Honda bowed his head in defeat.

"Do you think it's true?" Honda asked with a sigh.

"Rebin wouldn't lie!" Milly whispered vehemently.

"It's odd though," Freeman rubbed his chin before a small smirk formed on his stoic face.

"Odd? Sir, they're vulnerable!" Milly cried.

"Tekkaman Evil survived the last battle; what does that mean?"

"D-boy!" Honda gasped. 

"He's…gone?" Milly whispered.

"If that were true, what are Radam waiting for?" Freeman grinned.

.o0o.

Sword's confusion melted away as she flew over Radam's crater-faced refuge. Her heart soared to be near the one she loved. The separation was beginning to take its toll on her commitment to their cause, yet she believed the blame lay with the Space Knight. Oh, to be free of the burden of Aki's haunted eyes; why couldn't she leave her at Shinya's mercy? Why should she care?

The Radam ship was more than ready to leave its nest and groaned impatiently as Sword flew through one of the many hidden entrances. Buried in boredom, the ship lay isolated and waited eagerly for its escape from the moon.

.o0o.

"_Wake up, son."_

D-boy's eyelids fluttered rapidly, he was exhausted with the effort of waking and his body was fighting to remain in its blissful slumber. That voice, it was so familiar…

"_We're going to explore the universe; we'll make your mother proud."_

"Father?" D-boy whispered.

"_You failed her, you failed us all."_

D-boy jerked, his body now fighting to wake.

"_You left me to die!"_

"No! You told me to go!" He cried weakly.

"_You're no son of mine, __**coward**_

.o0o.

"What now?" Rebin whispered sadly. Freeman couldn't help them; the Space Knights were helpless. In his frustration, Rebin threw the spent monitor to the floor.

"We can't stay here, Evil knows where to find us if he gets bored again." Offered one of the younger mechanics.

"How are the supplies holding?" The team leader asked.

"Three weeks, we're in trouble after that." Responded a middle-aged man as he cleaned his rifle.

"If we could make it to the Canadian Drop Zone…" Rebin's soft voice broke through the other burly voices.

"And make our way to Alaska from there…" The team leader finished. "It's risky, but what have we got to lose?"

The small band of twenty murmured in agreement.

.o0o.

"STOP LYING!" D-boy roared violently, rejecting the torment that had just begun.

"Arrogant little shit." Omega laughed as D-boy groaned in pain. The room glowed, pulsing eerily. "Sword." He purred.

"My Lord." Sword replied curtly as she bowed.

"Arise my dear; feast your eyes on our glorious new warriors!"

Omega's ship was a living weapon, attuned to his every whim. Stepping towards the organic vid-screen, Sword gasped as images of the Hatchlings lit the room.

.o0o.

Aki steadied herself on the basin and glared at her pale reflection. Strange dreams afflicted her, growing stronger and more intense in the passing weeks. Her nausea waned as the dreams grew stronger but dreams or no dreams, there were simple truths Aki could no longer ignore.

.o0o.

A reluctant Sword observed as nameless strangers were hunted down, their lives extinguished on a mere whim of an instinct. Omega revelled in their screams, the way they begged and ultimately bled over scorched soil.

An awakened D-boy had been twisted into a position so that he too, could witness the senseless slaughter of innocent victims. He watched as Omega's Hatchlings butchered those he vowed to protect.

"_Only the strongest survive, Takaya."_ The voice of his father reminded him softly.

To be continued in: Chapter Four – LOST SOULS

**DISCLAIMER**

The author does not claim to own Tekkaman Blade, Tekkaman Blade II or Teknoman – they are the property of Tatsunoko. The author does claim the Salvation Lost concept, deviating from the original series and all original characters created henceforth. Please do not _borrow_ any characters or ideas without my permission…or I'll unleash sugar-crazed Chibi's to track you down.


	5. Chapter Four

**SALVATION LOST  
**Written by Star  
Volume One: Chapter Four  
"_**Lost Souls"**_

Honda's daily toil weighed heavier on his shoulders these days. Harsh realities were sinking in, friends were lost and their enemies undefeated. In a moment of sadness, he remembered rare moments of happiness and the various acts of kindness that would lift his heart.

It had been three months since Zero Hour, and Honda had noticed the silver streak in his moustache grow more pronounced with each passing day. He had been so defiant against the insidious depression that was poisoning the hopes of many soldiers, yet now he wondered if he was losing the battle.

Would he become like Noal, lost in memories of yesterday? Shaking his head, Honda berated his lack of faith in Noal's resilience. Noal would find his way eventually.

"Honda, sir!" A voice called from nowhere, seconds before…

"OW!" It was on the tip of Honda's tongue to let a few choice words rip, but the sight before him froze those words.

"Guess who found his way home?" Another excited voice cried out.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Get him polished up!" Almost jumping out of his skin with jubilation, Honda slapped his hands together and grinned with glee as he turned to fetch Freeman.

.o0o.

They sat in a sterile room, two immobile and silent figures. The younger of the two glared at the stark, white walls, hating every moment of this confinement. A plastic plant placed on the older man's desk tried abysmally to lighten the mood with its pale yellow flowers as the clock ticked on relentlessly.

"I'm here to help you," The older man offered quietly. "To help us all cope with…"

"Yeah well, cheers, but I'm fine." Noal said at last. "Can I go?"

Not waiting for the answer, Noal rose from his chair and left the room as quickly as he could.

.o0o.

D-boy's head throbbed dully as he attempted to calculate how long he'd been Omega's prisoner. Hunger licked his insides and he wondered how he'd survived without food. His jail-pod pulsed, its glow diminishing; perhaps it was dying, would he be killed with it? Alone in the throne-room, or so he thought, D-boy attempted to claw his way out of the pod.

"_Don't bother, son."_ Kouzu whispered chidingly.

D-boy watched as the image of a disfigured shadow in flames grew stronger; helpless as his Father came closer.

"_Be a good boy, accept your punishment…"_ He reprimanded with a grin, waving a decayed hand inches from D-boy's face. 

"No," D-boy hissed, mustering his strength. "Never."

"_He's cut all his old ties."_

"Sensei!" D-boy stared in disbelief.

"_Takaya now cares more for strangers than blood."_ Kouzu added. 

"_Takaya was always stubborn…"_ Goddard's disfigured image grinned as he played with loose ends of intestine, the hole in his gut a souvenir of his defeat at the hands of Tekkaman Blade.

.o0o.

Aki heard the door slam and hurried to clean her face; yet another meal wasted. Several thuds could be heard outside; perhaps Shinya had come good on his task? Staring at her pale face, Aki's eyes fell to the hand on her stomach; she had to find out what the date was without raising suspicion…

"Where the hell is she?" Shinya's voice boomed.

Aki's eyes narrowed in determination and flushed the toilet to explain her absence. With a final look at her profile, Aki took a deep breath and went out to see what supplies Shinya had acquired.

.o0o.

In his desperation to flee, Noal hadn't taken the care to notice where he was going and found his way to the hospital wing. The staff rolled their eyes and shooed him off, telling him in no means was he to return as he'd already eaten them out of house and home.

Spotting a friendly face, Noal made his way to the man who'd saved his life, and made no secret of it. He was in his early forties (his 'filthy' forties) and lived the life of a twenty-five year old but at least his heart was in the right place. Noal understood that Dr Dave 'Suave' Summers was a complex man but to women, his fair head, blue-grey eyes and charming ways often proved that resistance was futile.

As the staff room emptied, Noal sat down and began to recount the woeful session with the psychologist.

"He means well," Dave offered.

"Call me old school, but I'm just not the kind of guy who sits around and talks about his feelings." Noal grunted, shaking his shoulders to express his discomfort.

"Want a drink?" Dave yawned, thumping Noal on the back.

"Is that your answer to _everything_?"

"Depends on who I'm entertaining." He replied with a wink.

.o0o.

Hun Rii scanned over the boxes with shrewd, calculating eyes.

"Reckon we could manage a roast?" Shinya asked, smacking her behind.

Unwilling to give Shinya the satisfaction of knowing he'd embarrassed her, Hun Rii ignored the comment and began to sort through the contents on the table.

"Unless you care to cook, get out."

"Why would I argue when you're where you belong, eh Hun Rii?" Shinya stirred. He still seethed that Hun Rii's interference that cost him ultimate victory. "But no spitting in my food, I'll know." He concluded with a grin.

.o0o.

"…Which is why I will never, ever, wear a dress again." Dave declared to the bar as he finished off his drink dramatically. "My shout!" He cried out and was rewarded with a roomful of hearty cheers.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Dave grabbed another jug of beer and made his way back to Noal who was still nursing his first drink.

"I'll leave you behind soon, kid."

_Kid_…

Dave noticed that Noal's mood turned morose, clearing his throat, he seized the opportunity.

"I still remember the first patient I lost…"

.o0o.

"Oniichan…"

The mere sound of her voice was enough to reduce him to tears. D-boy clutched his throbbing head in an attempt to block her out.

"Oniichan, don't abandon me again…"

.o0o.

"He hasn't opened up yet?"

"It's not uncommon for men like him to freeze in such a situation. I understand his father was a military man?"

"Yes, one of the finest."

"I see. Still, he's a risk in the field if he doesn't face facts. He's a ticking time-bomb."

"Thanks for your time." Freeman concluded.

.o0o.

"He actually came through this time, here, peel these." Hun Rii grunted, handing Aki a bowl of potatoes. "What took you so long?"

"I can't cook." Aki replied softly.

"It's not cooking, it's peeling."

"I peeled potatoes once and was never let near the kitchen again."

"You can't be that bad." Hun Rii replied, exasperated.

"I went to a Military Academy, not a finishing school." Aki retorted hotly. "I learned many things, cooking wasn't one of them."

"Then it's time you learned."

.o0o.

The unsteady pair walked past a door with a sign that read: EXAMINATION IN PROGRESS. Noal's eyes focused suddenly.

"New recruits?" He asked Dave.

"Nah, they're just sitting an exam to make it all official."

"Make, _what_ official?"

"The Sol unit." Dave replied with distaste. "Freeman has been doing a lot of work to make them more flexible, even asked for my help." Dave grinned proudly.

"The old man's losing it." Noal retorted as he moved away from the door.

"Yeah, dopey bugger; he should've asked for my help a long time ago." Dave quipped.

.o0o.

"_Is that all you can do?"_ She spat.

"Of course it is. That's all he did while we were beating you to death…"

"_Oh, the pain I endured!"_ She jeered.

"I remember as if it were only yesterday…"

"_So much for courage."_ She crooned.

"…_Calling out to him…"_

"_So much for sacrifice."_ She hissed.

"…_Begging for him…"_

"_So much for love."_ She snarled.

"…_Screaming for him…"_

"_Look at me! You let this happen!"_ She screamed.

D-boy howled; the harder he tried to block them out, the louder their voices became. He'd never heard his beloved sister speak in such a sinister tone. A sensation like ice-cold water trickling down his spine shot through him as his body responded to Radam's mental assault. 

Where once lustrous silvery hair had shone and curled, Miyuki's head was now covered in weeping wounds and congealed blood. Her pretty features were distorted by burned and charred flesh, yet her eyes remained unchanged.

"_Remember me as I once was?"_ Miyuki chortled. _"Remember me as I am __**now**_

To be continued in: Chapter Five – WHO WILL SAVE YOUR SOUL?

**DISCLAIMER**

The author does not claim to own Tekkaman Blade, Tekkaman Blade II or Teknoman – they are the property of Tatsunoko. The author does claim the Salvation Lost concept, deviating from the original series and all original characters created henceforth. Please do not _borrow_ any characters or ideas without my permission…or I'll unleash sugar-crazed Chibi's to track you down.


	6. Chapter Five

**SALVATION LOST  
**Written by Star  
Volume One: Chapter Five  
"_**Who Will Save Your Soul?"**_

Freeman had noticed some subtle but disturbing changes in Radam's attack strategy in the months that had passed since Zero Hour. Reports were flooding in of horrific slaughters at the hands of Omega's new legion, the strange and misshapen Radam warriors called _Hatchlings_. To an experienced war-horse like Freeman, analysing their weakness was simple. The Hatchlings were inexperienced and unorganised, though still a formidable force to be reckoned with. Yet for now, they lacked direction and leadership. The risk of a large-scale assault was minimal, nonetheless the fate of millions of vulnerable civilians weighed heavily on his conscious.

.o0o.

Aki had given into Hun Rii's demands that she learn how to cook simply to alleviate her boredom. Not only was Aki was also grateful that Hun Rii's mere presence seemed to ward off Shinya but learning this new skill helped her rediscover long forgotten pride. However, Aki's situation was precarious. It was obvious Hun Rii was growing suspicious but it seemed that the older woman either didn't care, or didn't want to know. Aki realised that her luck wouldn't hold out forever and questions would be asked eventually.

.o0o.

Noal was fighting a losing battle, of course he knew he had to follow orders even when he didn't agree with them and he did trust Freeman… 

"This is ridiculous!"

"They're the rules."

"They'll get butchered without me!"

"What good can you do in your current frame of mind?"

"My _what_?!"

"You refuse to cooperate with the counselling sessions."

"That doesn't mean I've got a screw loose!"

"No pilot flies after trauma without counselling! That's my final word." Freeman finished. He was glad to see the spark back in the younger man's eyes, but Noal had to be protected from himself.

"It just feels so…"

"Uncomfortable? Strange? Wrong? I understand how you feel, but you must understand that you're a liability while you refuse to acknowledge and confront your anger."

"I could confront a lot more of my anger with a gun in my hand, shooting at Radam." Noal pouted.

"Americans," Freeman sighed. "Is that your answer to everything?"

"Radam don't respond well to tea and biscuits." Noal quipped.

.o0o.

Honda whistled softly as he worked his way through Pegas' security protocols. Most of the mechanics that had worked with Rebin to create Pegas were now heavily involved with the upgraded Sol units, so Honda was left with inexperienced hands. Enthusiastic they may be, but certainly no one Honda would trust to handle something as valuable and important as Pegas. 

_Rebin's pride and joy…_

How he missed Rebin! His ramblings could be likened to a bubbling brook of lunacy, but how amusing it could be. Honda remembered the day the outrageous and brilliant young engineer burst onto the scene, with his shock of red hair and polished nails. As unconventional as he was, Rebin knew how to make a dull day interesting.

"ACCESS GRANTED…" Pegas' booming voice droned.

.o0o.

"As much as I enjoy your sarcasm, I have other matters to attend to."

"You're brushing me off, just like that?"

"I am in no mood to argue with a stubborn pilot. Noal, I strongly advise you to…"

"Talk about my problems, bitch about my childhood blah, blah, blah; then I can fly?"

"I think we've finally made some progress."

.o0o.

"Come, join me…"

"No!"

"All the pain will stop…"

"No!"

"Join Radam!"

"NEVER!"

Omega's pride in his younger brother's resilience was slowly turning into frustration. How best to break his spirit? There was no question that Takaya's weakness was his humanity, his emotions, even though they'd sustained him _this_ long…

If only Omega could break him!

Why was he not broken? Was he, Omega, Lord of Earth's Radam losing his touch? Omega couldn't understand it, he'd melded with the ship and was the most powerful being in the Solar System! He'd tried everything to break Takaya!

Or had he?

.o0o.

Noal zipped up his jacket as he left Freeman's office. He knew of course, that Freeman would insist the shrink clear him. Noal never responded well to counselling, so much so he'd once arranged with Aki to set off the fire alarm when a compulsory session had been called. That was back in the days before Radam, when they were two pals stuck at the Military Academy circumstance had dumped them in. How he missed those days, how much he missed _her_…

"Oi!"

"Shit!" Noal jumped. "What the?"

"Fine, walk into the wall. See if I care."

"Aww, Doc, you shouldn't have." Noal recovered, shaking off his reverie. He was surprised to see Dave waiting outside Freeman's office.

"I'm not waiting for you," Dave grinned. "I've been called to the principal's office too."

.o0o.

Aki marvelled at her newfound prowess with a potato-peeler and couldn't understand why she'd resisted learning how to cook for so long. That was before she reminded herself she'd attended a Military Academy where cooking wasn't high on the agenda.

"You'll be making cheese soufflé before long." Hun Rii joked. "Are you alright? You're very pale."

"What a shame we can't waste the cheese." Aki replied cheerfully. '_Why did she have to mention cheese?_'

"True." Hun Rii replied shrewdly. "Vegetables are one thing but I don't think you're ready to waste our cheese."

'_Why does she have to push it?'_ Aki thought frantically. Her stomach had been behaving throughout this cooking exercise; after all, what's so nauseating about vegetables?

"All this talk about cheese, now I've got a _craving_." Hun Rii sighed, her tone sly.

.o0o.

"Enter."

"House call?" Dave quipped.

"I appreciate your punctuality. I understand you've lives to save, skirts to chase…" Freeman grinned finally.

"Ah, you remember?"

"You're unforgettable." Freeman deadpanned.

"I'm glad you've finally removed the pole the military shoved up your ass." Dave paused as Freeman rolled his eyes. "I doubt you called me for a social visit, so what can I do for you?"

.o0o.

"How long has this been going on for?" Hun Rii demanded. Her allegiance may belong to Radam but Hun Rii was still a woman, it's not as if this was totally unexpected.

"Long enough." Aki answered meekly as she wiped her mouth, shifting guilty under Hun Rii's piercing stare.

"What did you plan to do, hide for the next few months?"

"I hoped I wasn't preg…" Aki couldn't bring herself to say it. "That I might not be…"

"Might not be?" Hun Rii mimicked, rolling her eyes. "I assume you understand where babies come from?" She regretted her words immediately and drew Aki into an awkward embrace as she sunk to the floor.

.o0o.

The room was silent as Honda stared in horror.

"Get Freeman," Honda's voice trailed off. "Now!"

.o0o.

The last time D-boy had encountered anything similar to this was when he'd exceeded his time limit and temporarily gone insane. The telepathic assault had sent his senses into a tailspin; memories he'd tried desperately to conceal were now vulnerable and naked to Omega's twisted eyes.

Instead of a grotesque vision of little sister, he saw the outline of a woman he knew well. D-boy longed to run to her and embrace her trembling shoulders but knew now that it was another of Omega's tricks. He never remembered seeing Aki so pale and scared.

"_He's alive…"_

"_I don't understand…"_

Neither did D-boy. His desperation to see her lured him into Omega's latest assault but now had a sickening sensation in his gut…

"Scream for me, Space Knight…"

D-boy watched in horror as _his_ hands ripped her clothes away. He cried out as Aki struggled, as _he_ slapped her, again and again until she grew quiet and still. _He_ grinned as she cried with each violent thrust _he_ made…

.o0o.

What glorious new powers were now at his disposal! He'd had his reservations about melding with the ship, but his doubt disappeared as D-boy's howls filled his ears. _Finally_! D-boy's pod glowed brilliantly, pulsing brighter with each tormented cry. The hulking warlord dismissed the unconscious Shinya with disgust, barely acknowledging his contribution.

"Now, Takaya, now you're ready."

To be continued in: Chapter Six – DANCE WITH THE DEVIL

**DISCLAIMER**

The author does not claim to own Tekkaman Blade, Tekkaman Blade II or Teknoman – they are the property of Tatsunoko. The author does claim the Salvation Lost concept, deviating from the original series and all original characters created henceforth. Please do not _borrow_ any characters or ideas without my permission…or I'll unleash sugar-crazed Chibi's to track you down.


	7. Chapter Six

**SALVATION LOST  
**Written by Star  
Volume One: Chapter Six  
"_**Dance with the Devil"**_

The Earth began to rebel; extremes of weather and condition seemed to assault survivors on all fronts with flood, drought and famine a growing concern. With no foreseeable end in sight, Freeman feared the consequence for the vulnerable millions scattered across the globe.

It was this fear that kept him awake at night, desperate to seek a solution. He'd begun researching all possibilities, and the latest was his most ethically challenged. He'd consulted with Dave Sumner, a brilliant if not eccentric neurosurgeon; apart from being the best there was, he was the only one at Freeman's disposal. The two men had a long history together and Freeman wondered whether his desperation would cost him their friendship.

.o0o.

Noal practically skipped with glee as he walked away from the psychiatrist's office. Honda showed him the Sol suit that would be his, providing the final shove that Noal needed. Nothing would stop him from flying now! Unaware that his good mood was about to disappear, Noal stopped at a vending machine for a well-earned treat.

"Noal!"

"Er…?" Noal remarked, straining his neck to locate the voice.

"I need a word, in _private_." Milly whispered.

.o0o.

After Omega's manipulation of his mind, Shinya had spent an entire week in bed. Hun Rii poked him every so often to make sure he was still alive but otherwise ignored him.

The unexpected friendship with the older woman was the stroke of luck Aki never anticipated. With Shinya appearing to have no interest in her, Aki stopped jumping from shadow to shadow. Her nausea had stopped and with Hun Rii as her unwitting ally, Aki allowed hope to light her dark days once more.

.o0o.

Milly's words rushed forth like water breaking free from a dam and Noal couldn't help but marvel at how Freeman had kept this quiet.

"I didn't want you to find out this way," Milly whimpered, she had to share her fears with someone. 

"No, I'm glad you told me." Noal replied tersely. "He can't help himself, can he?"

"Please don't get angry with him…" She replied hastily; the fury in Noal's eyes frightened her.

"He hasn't learned one, damn, thing!" Noal asserted.

"I'm sure there's a good reason; remember when he didn't lobby to have D-boy released from prison?"

"Unless Honda pulled D-boy's lifeless body from Pegas, there's no reason for Freeman not to tell us!"

.o0o.

"I wish we had some tea…" Aki sighed.

"_Green_ tea…" Hun Rii agreed.

"With a hint of jasmine." They finished in unison.

'_Ok, that was weird.'_ Shinya thought. He didn't expect to see Aki and Hun Rii standing side-by-side, _chatting_. The meal they were preparing smelt delicious, but he didn't have the nerve to approach them. Ever since Omega had used his memories to torture their brother, Shinya viewed his actions towards Aki in a very different light. What madness had come over him that made him hurt her in such a way?

"So what happened to you?" Hun Rii asked him, startling him from his thoughts.

"Why do you care?" He replied bluntly, eyeing her warily as she herded him out of the kitchen.

"Because Omega hasn't spoken to me since you returned."

"Don't worry, you're still the favourite." Shinya smirked.

"Well?" Hun Rii insisted.

"Nothing happened." He muttered. "I'm going for a walk."

.o0o.

"Not again, please!" D-boy begged. Since his awakening, Omega had tortured him with visions of his dead family and friends. The latest and most sickening he'd endured was the substitution of Shinya's memories, manipulated so that it was _D-boy_ who tortured Miyuki, _raped_ Aki…

"I pity her faith in such a weakling."

"She has nothing to do with this!" D-boy roared. "How could you let this happen?"

"You let her fly you to the Space Ring, surely you knew the risk?" Omega retorted, absolving himself of responsibility. "If anyone is responsible for what happened to that woman, it's you."

.o0o.

Noal stormed into Freeman's office, ready to give him a piece of his mind and then some. The older man was staring at a blank screen, unmoving even when Noal had slammed the door.

"Chief…" Noal started.

"Congratulations," Freeman interrupted. "You're free to fly again."

"That's not what I…"

"The war has changed, Noal. You're no longer fighting mindless creatures…" Freeman paused briefly, seeming lost for the right words. He turned to face Noal, his face ashen, shoulders drooping slightly.

"Sir?"

"Pegas recorded the battle between Blade and Evil. It seems that Sword did not follow Balzac to Earth," Freeman paused, closing his eyes briefly. "I suggest you sit down, but before you do, please make sure that the door is locked."

.o0o.

Desperate for news on D-boy, Aki was almost tempted to go after Shinya and find out what happened. He'd seemed so utterly human to her this past week; it was difficult for Aki to believe that he was the same monster who'd raped her. 

I'll think about it tomorrow…

Though this had worked well for her thus far, it was only a matter of time before certain events would force her to acknowledge what she'd been through. There was also the possibility of Hun Rii being called off to do Omega's bidding…

Aki shuddered at the thought; would she be left at Shinya's mercy again?

.o0o.

"She appears behind Blade, here," Freeman remarked, pausing the tape. "Pegas was too far away for any audio, but it's a safe bet he's in Omega's hands now."

Noal remained silent, his eyes wide from shock.

"Curiously, Pegas doesn't follow after Blade." Freeman mused.

"What about Aki? Why didn't she come back with Pegas?" Noal asked anxiously.

"A very good question." Freeman sighed in frustration and pressed play…

"_Return to base, Pegas."_

"_I must protect Aki."_

"_Radam will take you; GO!"_

"I must protect…pro…te…cct…system override…I must return to base…"

The screen went blank and the room fell silent. Freeman watched as Noal cradled his head in his hands, deciding finally that he'd never reveal the last of Pegas' recording. He shuddered to ponder the fate of the former Navigator of the Blue Earth, knowing from the last seconds on the tape that she wasn't alone.

.o0o.

"You hunted our sister; it was our job to protect her!"

"Now you're sounding like a broken record, a whining child, Takaya. Be the man our father raised you to be!"

"I'm doing exactly what he wants me to do; resist and give Radam hell!"

"Our battle isn't as simple as it once was, the tide has changed. More importantly, you aren't in a position to dictate your terms!"

"What you're offering…I can't, won't. Kengo, if you were in my situation…" D-boy appealed.

"I'd recognise the opportunity being handed to me."

.o0o.

"Since when have you two been girlfriends?" Shinya snapped, tired of answering to Hun Rii. She heckled him even when he acquiesced to her unspoken demand to leave their living quarters.

"Don't change the subject. What happened up there?" Hun Rii seethed.

"We finally broke him," Shinya answered. "He was crying like a baby when I left."

"Congratulations," She deadpanned. "You're not concerned?"

"Why would I be? _He_ turned his back on _us_, his _family_." Shinya reminded her as he turned to leave.

"So…it doesn't it strike you as odd, that Omega would want him alive?" She purred slyly, grinning as he halted slightly.

.o0o.

"You're putting me in charge?"

"You're the most experience, well respected; the choice was obvious. Do you accept?"

Noal was dumbfounded. It was so much to take in, but what else could he do? If D-boy and Aki really were…

He wouldn't think about it. He'd just go about his business, keep on fighting because that's what they'd want him to do, what he'd want _them_ to do.

"Of course I accept, Sir." Noal stood, saluting. "Who else will show these babies how to get the job done?" He finished, forcing a grin.

"You'll be the one to make the tough decisions and live with the consequences. I know you're more than capable."

"I won't let you down."

"No, you won't." Freeman smiled. "Go speak to your men, Field Commander."

Freeman felt some of the burden lift from his shoulders as Noal threw him one more salute. He was proud of Noal, not that he didn't expect him to accept the offer.

Perhaps Noal would understand now, the loneliness of command. Some decisions were simple, others harder to make; Noal would learn this with time. Perhaps Noal would even learn that those in charge often made sacrifices, even though it would keep him awake and haunt his days.

.o0o.

Honda stared in horror as Pegas sent the room into a panic.

"Stop Pegas, that's an order!"

"No further use for this emerald crystal…ten…nine…"

"Get Freeman down here, NOW!"

"This emerald crystal is obsolete. Self-destruction of this unit is imminent…"

To be continued in: Chapter Seven – ROUND ONE

**DISCLAIMER**

The author does not claim to own Tekkaman Blade, Tekkaman Blade II or Teknoman – they are the property of Tatsunoko. The author does claim the Salvation Lost concept, deviating from the original series and all original characters created henceforth. Please do not _borrow_ any characters or ideas without my permission…or I'll unleash sugar-crazed Chibi's to track you down.


	8. Chapter Seven

**SALVATION LOST  
**Written by Star  
Volume One: Chapter Seven  
"_**Round One"**_

The scene was heartbreaking; Pegas who'd meant so much to so many people lay in pieces. Having been there from the beginning, Honda found it incredibly sad that Rebin was not here. Honda felt it was wrong that so many of those who'd witnessed the explosion hadn't helped create Pegas. He sat where Pegas once stood whole with slumped, defeated shoulders.

The once glittering shards of D-boy's crystal lay scattered, dull and forever lost.

.o0o.

"_Suave_ Sumner isn't up for a challenge?" Freeman jested.

"Don't throw _chicken_ in my face, Heinrik." Dave replied smoothly. "That may've worked when we were young and er…"

"Stupid?" Freeman offered.

This tête-à-tête had been an ongoing thorn in both men's sides for weeks. Freeman was anxious to have Dave in the study and knew his decision was being delayed by the grey moral issues. The stalemate had lasted longer than Freeman would normally tolerate, however Dave was an old friend and brilliant in his field. The neurosurgeon, too, understood the delicacy with which his decision would need to be made; understanding too, that the consequence of doing nothing was achieving nothing.

"I just can't help but question the ethics of this; would I be involved in something like this before the invasion?" Dave mused grimly. "You know as well as I, that I wouldn't."

"Is murder, murder, when war's declared?" Freeman asked.

"What price victory, my old friend, if in the process we become as cold, as cruel, as deadly as our foe?" Dave sighed.

.o0o.

_I have given you a gift, brother…_

D-boy's skin shivered in protest as he stood before Omega, now expelled from his prison and watching the last of his prison's innards oozing to the floor. Months of twisted nightmares and distorted memories had eaten away at his incessant compulsion, _his hope_ that he could do what was necessary to end this war. D-boy stared at his hands as he analysed his first moments of freedom, something he'd desired for so long but paid an incredibly high price to attain. The repayment of this impossible debt left a bitter, bitter taste in his mouth…

Then, left him feeling utterly numb.

.o0o.

In the end it was Milly who broke the stalemate between Freeman and Sumner. She'd borne the weight of the added responsibilities well but today's task was testing her resilience. Milly was on the verge of tears as she stammered her apologies to the now silent room and was grateful when Freeman asked her no questions. The pair remained silent as they hurried along the unusually quiet corridors; Milly was breathless from her attempts to keep pace with Freeman's long, hurried strides.

No sound passed his lips, firm, thin and turning white as he gazed at the deathly quiet room that had an infamous reputation for its noise. Freeman's equally infamous façade hid the pain of his wailing heart as he acknowledged the dull remains of D-boy's shattered crystal, scattered amongst the ruins of Pegas.

oOo

"Now ya know how to handle our girls, respect 'em on your first date or you'll answer to me!" 

"YES SIR!" 

Slightly taken aback at the chorus of acknowledgement, Noal grinned and dismissed his new team. It had been years since he'd instructed and he was surprised to discover that he'd actually missed it – _much better than getting your ass handed to you everyday_ – he supposed. It had been months since Noal had flown into battle inside the cockpit of a Sol, but he was itching for it. His blood had been boiling ever since Freeman showed him the footage Pegas had captured and was eager to take back a bit of ground for the Earth, even if some considered it an abandoned piece of dirt. Sure, he was babysitting a bunch of brats barely old enough to shave, sure his knee hurt like hell when confined for too long in his Sol but at least he would be contributing. 

Freeman trusted him to take control of the battlefield, Noal silently promised one hell of a battle.

oOo

"Nothing was salvageable?"

"The crystal is completely useless without D-boy." Freeman sighed. "His crystal has no brilliance, it's dead and Pegas is gone." The silence lingered for a longer time, the pale woman with intense turquoise eyes allowed Freeman the moment he needed.

"I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed research," Freeman sighed. "But, I can't ignore my responsibilities with the Space Knights."

"I'm sorry that Dave won't commit, but hasn't that always been his problem?"

"Be reasonable, Leigh." Freeman grinned. "Whatever the decisions in his personal life, Dave's a consummate professional." He chortled, falling silent as their eyes met.

"Much like us, I assume." The silence lingered, a foul, sour zest settling between them, much like the many years since their last conversation. Freeman, the stalwart Commander of the Space Knights who with a mere gaze could unsettle the cockiest and confident of all, suddenly appeared very human to her. Here was a man shouldering great responsibility, she knew, biting her lip to chastise her selfish remark.

"How soon can you arrange my transport?"

.o0o.

"No parasite to dull your mind, why do you stand there in a stupor?"

Try as he might, he just couldn't imagine that it was Kengo beneath all that dark armour, the Devil with whom he'd sold his soul. D-boy forced his mind to accept the predicament just as he accepted the clothes that materialised before him. It felt oddly comforting to wear the remnants of his uniform again, although he wondered where Omega had sourced them from.

"Perhaps you should ask Shinya?" Omega suggested.

D-boy started to say something but thought better of it. It was unsettling how Omega could pierce his thoughts, another reminder of his deal with the Devil. Pushing his dark, fatalistic thoughts aside, D-boy reminded himself of why he'd signed on the dotted line and allowed himself a brief moment to picture her face…

oOo

No matter how ardently he'd tried, it was difficult to avoid her in such close quarters. It had been years since Shinya had the luxury to consider the consequences of his actions because Radam's goal could justify any means necessary to ensure success. How easy it was to bend Radam's will in blind fury, the same mindless insanity that drove him to attack the woman who represented his brother in absentia. Shinya was sure that the reason was clear to him then, but now he found it difficult to remember how he'd justified his actions in the weeks following Aki's capture.

"I'm just here to get a drink," He mumbled.

Aki cursed her carelessness as she bumped into Shinya. She'd seen him weak and vulnerable recently but it was not enough to make her forget what he'd put her through. She moved aside stiffly, allowing him to pass into the kitchenette. Aki was desperate for news on D-boy and her friendship with Hun Rii not withstanding; there were no doubts as to where older woman's loyalties lay. Aki was petrified that Shinya would perform his Jekyll and Hyde act if she dared to utter D-boy's name and moved around the bench to put some distance between them before rallying what little courage she could muster.

"Hun Rii won't tell me anything," She started, watching him carefully and was relieved that he hadn't turned on her furiously. "I deserve to know what's happened to him."

Shinya put his cup down calmly and turned to regard her.

"In the very least, you owe me the truth." She continued, her voice low. His appearance was so similar to D-boy's, it was confronting that something once so comforting and familiar was now a catalyst for painful, vivid memories. Aki knew D-boy well enough to read his body language and was utterly dismayed to discover another resemblance between the twins as she determined that Shinya was close to a sulk.

"He's alive." Shinya replied as the ghostly image of his crystal glowed faintly on his forehead.

oOo

Freeman chose to keep Pegas' apparent self-destruction from Noal, determining that the news would do little more than distract him in battle. _Turn the page and another chapter unfolds_, Freeman thought tiredly. Noal's small squad, hopefully the first of many, was sailing into uncharted waters; an attack _without_ Tekkaman Blade. The chosen battleground might've seemed insignificant to the untrained eye, but it was a possible escape route to Freeman's. It was a nagging feeling that he'd initially dismissed as paranoia, but Freeman wanted to avoid the uncertainty that the Space Knights encountered when their desert base was destroyed. His first choice was Australia as it was isolated and bountiful. Pre-invasion, the Australian population was significantly lower than other countries with its resources and Radam's threat was therefore greatly reduced. Logistically however, Freeman determined it would be a nightmare. The destination could wait, the exit strategy could not.

"No bogies so far, Chief." Noal reported. Shaking his musings away, Freeman acknowledged Noal and wished him good hunting.

oOo

"Nothing hides in this landscape," Noal reminded the team before giving the order to proceed. It was their job to secure the western quadrant with a small force while reserves waited to launch a surprise volley in case the scouts had been inaccurate in their estimates. Noal allowed his thoughts to stray momentarily to the monster who commanded Radam, then to Balzac, Aki and D-boy. A blip on his radar brought him back to reality and he was proud to see his squad falling into attack formation without an order issued. Now his radar was going wild and he caressed the trigger lovingly.

"Come on ya bastards, show your face!" He growled.

Show their face they did, with Tekkaman Sword leading the charge.

oOo

Shinya walked the deathly quiet walk to Omega's throne room. It was nothing like he envisioned a throne room to be, but that was what he and his fallen Tekkamen had dubbed the room that housed the warlord. Shinya had stopped speculating as to the reasons behind Omega's summons; his thoughts were now focussed inward, judging both his decisions and actions. This was nothing new to him as Shinya had always been one to look within himself for answers…at least he had been before his Radam reconditioning. Regardless, he was drained mentally and tired of the constant confusion that accompanied an interaction with Aki. Shinya secretly hoped Omega would order him to some little patch of dirt on Earth and recover. This was a revelation in itself; had his obsession with Takaya subsided?

The thought disturbed him and he shook his head gently as if to exorcise it from his mind; an audience with Omega demanded nothing extraneous in mind or body. Had he not been distracted on his way in, Shinya might've detected something amiss.

Shinya had less than a second to register a dangerous pair of green eyes, burning through the darkness and glaring murderously at him. Whatever conciliatory thoughts he may have entertained abandoned him as D-boy's fist connected with his jaw.

To be continued in: Chapter Eight – ROUND TWO

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Pop-culture reference: _**'Back to the Future?'**_ Marty always jumped at the opportunity to prove himself a man whenever someone called him 'chicken'

**DISCLAIMER**

The author does not claim to own Tekkaman Blade, Tekkaman Blade II or Teknoman – they are the property of Tatsunoko. The author does claim the Salvation Lost concept, deviating from the original series and all original characters created henceforth. Please do not _borrow_ any characters or ideas without my permission…or I'll unleash sugar-crazed Chibi's to track you down.


End file.
